Compact Disc Incorporated proposes a research and development project to apply compact disc-interactive (CD-i) technology to increase daily physical activity skills and levels in children grades K-12 who can benefit from the resulting improved self-esteem, stress reduction and more active lifestyles. An engaging and entertaining TV-based technology, CD-i should greatly enhance outcomes over passive video tapes or printed materials for educational and behavior-change programs for physical activity behavior. The Phase I research will develop and field test a prototype CD-i program called ITS YOUR MOVE to show how it increases awareness of the importance of physical activity in daily life. Phase I aims are: 1) develop a plan, design document and functional specs for a limited-scope prototype disc; 2) produce a prototype CD-i disc demonstrating how to get individuals to recognize their current level of physical activity and to recognize benefits of increasing that level; and 3) field test the concept for feasibility.Phase II intervention will fully develop ITS YOUR MOVE to teach skills to use in increasing daily physical activity. It includes practice in problem solving skills related to physical activity, recognizing and overcoming barriers to increasing daily physical activity and strategies to make increased physical activity a permanent part of daily life. Philips Interactive Media of America has agreed to co-fund and distribute ITS YOUR MOVE when published.